Too many secrets
by batgirloracle
Summary: Everyone is being too weird. Bunny wants to know why everyone is keeping secrets from her.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in any way related to Naoko Takeuchi. But one can always dream…_

* * *

"Erg there is no way we are going to get through this math class!" Bunny complained after thirty minutes of looking at her math homework and having done nothing.

"Lets call Amy" Suggested Mina.

"Yea please I can't take it anymore!" agreed Lita.

"Amy just got back from vacation a few hours ago girls how about you leave her in peace for a few more?" Luna said as she jumped into Bunny's lap.

"Oh yea I forgot why she wasn't here." Bunny said sheepishly, "She got back today right?"

"Yes" Mina and Lita said simultaneously.

"I hope she brought us souvenirs! Like those cute little hula dancers for your car!" Lita said.

Bunny giggled as Mina mouthed "tacky" at Lita.

"You can't even drive why would you want one of those?" Asked Mina.

"Oh I don't know…"

RINNNNGGGGGGG. The phone made everyone jump.

"That must be Amy telling us she's home!" Yelled Mina as she ran for the phone.

"I'll get it." Darien said as he picked up the phone before Mina and dodging her so she didn't run into him.

"Hey!" she said indignantly I was kind of about to answer that!"

"Hey it's kind of my house." Darien shot back as he answered the phone. Bunny and Lita were laughing at the look on Mina's face.

"Hello? Oh hey Raye…yea…uh huh…yea Bunny's right here hold on a second…" Darien said as he handed the phone to Bunny, "It's Raye she sounds…weird."

Bunny gave him questioning look as she took the phone.

"Hey Raye what's up?" Everyone was silent as she listened to Raye's response. "What? Say that again Raye you're not making sense." Silence again. "Wadaya mean she's not there? Not where?" Silence. "Yea… ok we're on our way now… okay Raye…Bye."

"Well, what was that all about?" Asked Mina impatiently.

"Honestly I have no idea sounded like Raye was in shock or something. If I get over there and this is some stupid joke…" Bunny said not needing to finish the statement.

"I'll drive all of you over there. Just let me get my keys." Darien said as he left the room.

"What did she say Bunny?" asked Lita.

"Something about Amy not being there or something."

"What? That's what she said? Amy's plane landed hours ago." replied Lita.

"Yea I know." Said Bunny

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Amy's building. As they rode the elevator Bunny said, "You know what's so weird about all this? What is Raye doing here? She was supposed to be on some spiritual retreat."

"That's what I thought when I saw where she was calling from." Replied Darien.

When the elevator doors dinged open Raye was standing there waiting for them. "You took forever to get here!" She said as they walked into the living room.

"Where's Amy?" Darien asked.

"I don't know. I called just a few minutes ago and she said to come over. When I got here she was gone." Raye said close to tears.

She held out a paper for them to look at. "I came over to pick up Amy's math homework to turn in for her and look just look at it."

Bunny gasped as she took the paper. It wasn't complete.

"Amy never leaves to go anywhere without a completing her homework! The girl asked for a month's in advance so she wouldn't get behind when she was on _vacation_!" Said Mina

"Maybe she just had to run out or something you know for milk or something like that." Said Lita sensibly.

"Yea maybe." Said Darien, "Was there any sign of struggle? Anything knocked over or broken?"

"I didn't look." Said Raye.

They were looking for evidence of struggle when the front door opened and in walked Amy her arms full of shopping bags. When she saw them she looked surprised then nervous.

"Hi guys uh wh-what are you um doing here?" She asked quickly putting the bags in her room and shutting the door securely.

"Raye called us frantic Amy she said you were missing!" Bunny said sounding at little peeved and relieved at the same time. "Where were you?"

"Um I was just uh shopping for some stuff I uh needed." She said stumbling through her excuse.

"Told you so." Said Lita triumphantly "All this drama for nothing!"

"Yea, um yea drama haha." Said Amy trying to laugh. "But um everything's okay now so…" Obviously trying to get rid of them.

"Come on girls I'm sure Amy has some unpacking to do." Darien said.

"Actually if Lita, Raye and Mina could stay…"

"What about me?" Bunny asked dejectedly.

"Oh I just need them for a second nothing to waste you time on Bunny." Amy said ushering Bunny and Darien out to the elevator. "See ya later!"

"Okay that was weird…Come on Buns lets go home." Darien said as they walked outside.

But Bunny's thoughts were up with the others. "What's going on?" She wondered aloud.

"I have no idea." Darien said as he started the car and pulled onto the street, "But what ever it is she obviously dosn't want us to know."

"Yea I guess not." Bunny replied.

Darien reached over and put his arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it Buns lets go pick up Rini and go to dinner okay?"

Bunny smiled and settled into the crook of his arm. "Okay that sounds nice." But her curiosity couldn't be buried.

**

* * *

What do you think about this one? To weird? Should I continue? I probably will anyways but it makes me feel good when others say they want to hear more lol.**


End file.
